Void Energy
Void Energy '''is an over-dimensional/exo-dimensional form of energy located in The Void. It is the antithesis of typical energy and acts as an virus for typical matter and energy. The energy is located out of existence, past the Anti-Chronon Wave, which prevents the energy from entering the natural matter Multiverse. History Void Energy is the white space which is the absence of existence. Before time, space or matter existed in any retrospective form, there was nothing but (sheet) Void Energy. As the Multiverse began to form, the Void Energy played a key role in it, as its existence prompted all multiversal matter to adapt an outer layer of resistance (Anti-Chronon Wave), which allowed all verses to exist. Forms Void Energy comes in three forms, depending on the situation of transference it is in: * '''Dark Void Energy (top right): Dark Void Energy is the form that the energy takes when in the presence of positive traditional matter. When in this form, it rips apart the matter to it base atoms and speeds up the cosmic expansion of the universe to the point where the universe itself is torn apart. This will only occur when enough dark Void Energy is present in any place of the Multiverse. If a being were to come into contact with this dark version, the being would be ripped up to the atoms similar to fate of other traditional matter. * Sheet Void Energy: '''When it is collected outside of existence, Void Energy appears as sheet Void Energy. This Energy is of a different colour, and is generally much more stable than dark Void Energy. It constantly attempts to enter the Multiverse in order to adopt the properties of its dark counterpart, dissolving away at it like an acid. If a being comes into contact with sheet Void Energy, their existence is wiped instantly. * '''Amalgamated Void Energy: '''Purely experimental, amalgamated Void Energy is a combination of the latter forms of the Energy. Amalgamated Void Energy is the only type that does not act as an opposite to normal matter and energy. Instead, amalgamated is a sustainable form of power. Invented by K.R.O.N.O.S., this energy produces a lot of power, often overpowering electrical equipment when in presence of it. K.R.O.N.O.S. is unable to utilise the power as of yet, as no energy transponder has been invented that could handle the copious amounts of electrical (and other) power that emanates from the Energy. Effects Void Energy will have varying effects on its surroundings, depending on the type and circumstance of the Energy. '''All * Gravitational Instability: 'When in presence of normal matter but in a low concentration, all forms of Void Energy will manipulate gravity to the point of causing other objects to temporarily lose their vulnerability to it and float up in the air. Most unorthodox versions of energy will exhibit this effect. * '''Volatility: '''In any form, humans are vulnerable to Void Energy in some way. * '''Permanent Wave Form: '''As is known so far, all versions of Void Energy maintain a form of waves, and there apparently is no particle form. If it was, it would likely collapse due to its antithetical nature of matter. * '''Matter Confusion: '''When in contact with any Void Energy, some matter will be "confused", and some of their properties may change. Examples include: size, mass, charge, nucleic mass (and therefore radioactivity), atom reaction effectiveness, and fluidity. * '''Energetic Properties: '''Void Energy, despite being more akin to negative energy, ''does possess some properties of normal energy. Examples include the main one in that it cannot be created or destroyed in the main universe, but outside of creation, in the domain of the void, it can be and is formed. It also does not possess an altogether physical form, much like waves of light. ** '''Fluent Energetic Manipulation: '''All versions of the Energy can also change between these energy properties. * '''Fluent State Manipulation: All three versions of Void Energy can change between its base two forms, if the right circumstance takes place. Dark Void Effects * Matter Decomposition: '''An aggressive form of Void, the dark variant tears apart any matter it comes into contact with, down to the bare atoms. When they broken down this extensively, the matter cannot reform back into its initial form. * '''Multiversal Decomposition: '''This version of the Energy also tears apart all energies of the Multiverse, and all planes of existence. If prolonged exposure is endured, the entire Multiverse will be ripped apart, if this Energy were to enter it. * '''Cosmic Expansion Acceleration: '''When exposed in enough concentration to a universe in the Eartherean Domain, dark Void Energy will act as phantom energy and speed up cosmic expansion to the point where the universe is torn apart. * '''Multiversal Expansion Acceleration: '''If the capacity of dark Void Energy reaches a peak in the Multiverse, it will similarly expand it beyond its capable levels, causing all dimensions to become unstable and break down. * '''Matter Disruption: '''Dark Void Energy will additionally mess with the natural order of the atoms of object, breaking apart the nucleus and messing with the electron configuration. '''Sheet Void Effects * Existence Erasure: '''Sheet Void will erase the very idea and concept of something if it comes into contact with it. * '''Matter Dissolution: '''This form attempts to dissolve something to its quarks, breaking off all remnants of information or existence. It is constantly attempting to do this to the Anti-Chronon Wave, but has been unable to succeed. '''Amalgamated Void Effects * Electronic Disruption: '''Amalgamated Void Energy messes with electrical equipment, scrambling them like an EMP while also striking it with scorching white light. * '''Energetic Instability: '''Because it is such a powerful source of energy, this form will overload anything that it attempts to use as a power source. * '''Invisibility: '''In usual space, amalgamated Void is invisible to the human eye, and is only detectable through K.R.O.N.O.S.-patented negative energy microscopes. Potential/Possible Users No successful users of this erratic energy is currently known, due to the volatility of it. '''Present * Uriel (The Lord of Time): 'Uriel may be able to manipulate/use Void Energy in some way, as he once hinted, because he has prevented Void Energy from entering the Multiverse before. * [[Promethean Sector|'Promethean Sector]]:''' After an inter-dimensional experiment went wrong, this organisation hinted they had figured out how to manipulate sheet Void Energy. Their claims to this have never been confirmed, but they clearly have been able to manipulate all other energies besides Void, so it is possible this is true. '''Future * [[K.R.O.N.O.S.|'K.R.O.N.O.S.']]: 'Extensive research which amalgamated Void Energy means that K.R.O.N.O.S. may eventually invent an energy transponder that is capable of handling the intense power to use it as a power source. * [[John Jones|'John Jones]]''': '''When John built his Time-Device, and invented the Alayah Intelligence, the robot began to inform him of exactly who he is. Alayah began to mention future events, including on the date 14/05/23, "Jones gains power of Void Energy M -", at which point John stopped her. It is possible that on May 14th 2023, John will somehow gain the ability to do something with Void Energy, likely being complete manipulation of it. Category:Object